1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wireless tracking systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for backhauling information over a mesh network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time knowledge of resources, whether the resources are assets or people, is becoming a necessary tool of many businesses. Real-time knowledge of the location, status and movement of crucial resources can allow a business to operate more efficiently and with fewer errors. However, many businesses employ hundreds if not thousands of resources in a single facility, and these resources need to be accounted for by a central system that is user friendly.
For example, in a typical hospital there are numerous shifts of employees that utilize the same equipment. When a new shift arrives, the ability to quickly locate medical equipment not only results in a more efficient use of resources, but also can result in averting a medical emergency. Thus, the tracking of medical equipment in a hospital is becoming a standard practice.
The tracking of objects in other facilities is rapidly becoming a means of achieving greater efficiency. A typical radio frequency identification system includes at least multiple tagged objects, each of which transmits a signal, multiple receivers for receiving the transmissions from the tagged objects, and a processing means for analyzing the transmissions to determine the locations of the tagged objects within a predetermined environment.
Several prior art references discloses various tracking systems.
McKee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,135 discloses a system for determining presence, identity and duration of presence in a given area (a table in a restaurant) of an object (tag attached to a waiter).
Lester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,265 discloses a location system that uses line-of-sight radiant wave energy for signal transmission.
Schwengler U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,819, is directed at the problem of adequate power for a mobile telephone for a two-way communication function or a regeneration function as a node of a mesh network.
Christ, U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,913, discloses a radiofrequency system that is utilized within a prison and allows for an individual to be located after an alarm is triggered by the individual.
Zodnik, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2004/0147232, discloses wall-mounted (RJ-11 or RJ-45) wireless transceivers configured to only track the location of a self-identified wireless communication device in order to communicate the location of the self-identified wireless communication device to an emergency service such as 911.
Welch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,382,247 for a Personal Status Physiologic Monitor System And Architecture And Related Monitoring Methods, discloses a systems for monitoring a patient that uses a personal status monitoring device, such as a ECG electrode assembly, which transmits a signal to an intermediary device, such as a PDA, which transmits to a server using a WLAN.
Tessier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,111 for a Location System Using A First Signal To Gate A Second Signal, discloses an object identifier that transmits both an IR signal and a RF signal for location determination.
Dempsey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,831 for a Location System, discloses a system which allows for a location to be determined without requiring precise calculations through use of an object identifier that transmits one identifier corresponding to an object identifier and a second identifier which is a group identifier.
Dempsey, U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,895 for a System And Method For Performing Object Association Using A Location Tracking System, discloses a system for recording object associations based on signals for object identifiers.
Eagle et al., U.S. Patent Publication Number 2005/0250552, for a Combined Short Range Radio Network And Cellular Telephone Network For Interpersonal Communications, discloses a system that uses BLUETOOTH technology integrated in a cellular telephone to provide interpersonal communications between individuals.
As stated above, the problem is inadequate resource visibility in a business. Businesses such as hospitals, need to locate resources (assets and people), know the status of the resources, and understand the usage history of the resources to enable business improvement.
Specific problems for hospitals include tracking infections in a hospital to determine a source and other areas or individuals that may be infected. Other problems include spotting emerging patterns of infection and outbreaks to mitigate those affected. Further, for MEDICARE and other insurance providers, hospitals and other medical facilities need to demonstrate that patients received their required care in order to receive payment for such care. The prior art has failed to provide an adequate solution to these problems.